The Never-Ending Message
September 19th, 2009 I woke up to a strange call, my dial tone was a dog barking. (Yes, don't make fun of me.) I just wanted to sleep for another couple of minutes, then I just shut it off and went back to sleep. 5 minutes later, my phone rang again. I checked to see who it was and it was just a guy trying to sell me something. I never actually talked with a "telemarketer" before, I just picked it up, wondering what he would say. I picked up, not knowing what he might say, but some of my friends say it is all just a scam. I talked to the telemarketer, and sure enough, he was trying to sell me something. He told me if I was interested in a new necklace. I said no and hung up. After since that call, I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. After breakfast, I went to my job, as a dentist. This one guy that came in, he sounded very familier. He wore a black suit, with red sneakers and a bow tie. Then it came to me. He was the guy trying to sell me that new necklace. Though, I didn't want to make him know I was that rude guy who hung up so I just kept my mouth shut. He got into the chair and I started cleaning his teeth. The odd thing was, was that when I looked into his mouth, I saw no tongue. I thought that was strange, but I moved on. I remembered something during our call though, It seemed as though he wasn't really speaking proper english. I think he just had some surgery on his tongue like a few minutes again because of the stitches in his tongue. But, after I cleaned all his teeth, he payed, and left. I went back home and went to bed for a few hours. I woke up to a screaming noise, It sounded like a cry for help. I looked out my window to see a criminal holding a lady hostage as another takes her wallet. I ran to my phone and I dialed 911. But, when it picked up. It sounded like the telemarketer I talked to earlier. I don't know how he is following me, but whatever it was, it was creeping me out. I asked him for the police and he told me he was an officer. I told him my address, and hung up. In a matter of time the cops showed up. I watched out the window as the cops surrounded the criminals. But then I saw one quickly turn his gun around to the cops and shot all the cops. It looked like he was mind controlled. I ran outside to see what was going on, but I wished I never done that. The officer turned around and tried to shoot at me, I ran as fast as I could and dodged most of the bullets. One hit my arm, I was wounded. But I made it out of there alive. I ran back into my house, I healed my wound when I heard a bashing on the door. I looked and it was the "mind controlled" police officer. I decided to hide in my basement. I heard footsteps from above me, I was scared. More then I ever was in my life. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my baseball bat, and slowly walked upstairs. I had security camera's set up everywhere and the control panel was in the basement. I looked and I saw no one. Then at one brief little moment, I thought I saw a black shadow. I thought I was just imagining things. I then saw the guy upstairs with a gun in hand, walking slowly. So quietly, so steady. I saw my cat, Whiskers, hiding from the cop. I knew at that very moment I had to do something before he found my cat and killed it. I ran up all the way upstairs to whack him with the bat. He then saw me and shot at me. I had a lucky miss and was able to hit him to the ground, dropping his gun in the process. At that very moment, the phone ran. I knew this wasn't the right time to talk, so I ignored it. I bashed him until he was dead. Then I was about to call the cops when I heard Whiskers hissing at a wall. I heard a rumor that animals could see spirits, but I don't believe in that type of stuff. I ignored that and just called the cops again. They arrived at my house. They saw the guy I killed on the floor. I told them everything. Then, I was about to be sent to prison for "murder". I knew I couldn't just give up and let them take me. I tried to reason with them but they got me cornered. I didn't want to become a criminal myself so I surrendered. I told them again and again until they understood it. Luckily, they changed my punishment. It was at first "5 years In Prison" but now it is "$200 fine". I was just relieved. I payed them $200 and they left. But when they cleared up the corpse, Whiskers was still hissing at something. But at that time I got another call. It was the telemarketer. When I heard my normal dog barking dial tone, it sounded very disturbing, instead of a cute dog bark, it was if it sounded like a gurgled cry. I picked up and I heard screams in the background and a demonic noises then it just hang up. I called them back but I wished I had never had done that. It told me to leave a message so I did. Once I did, they tried to call me back, but I was just still trying to see what Whiskers was hissing at, so, they left a message. I just wished I never had answered their phone call in the first place. It started off as whispering, like 2 young girls gossiping and giggling. But then I heard footsteps. It seemed as though those girls were in a forest and they were walking. Remember this was all a message on my phone so I did not know what was going on. I tried to stop the message, but it didn't hang up. I kept pressing and pressing but nothing happened. I tried to take the batteries out of the phone, but as I did I heard one of the girls scream and stabbing was heard. I freaked out and took the batteries out, now, both the girls were screaming. I tried calling someone while the message was still going, but nothing happened. I heard cries from both of the girls now. But at that very moment I saw the black man standing outside on my yard. It was the telemarketer. He yelled "HAVE A NICE DAY" and chucked a knife at my window. It cracked, but didn't break. I jumped back. But then when I ran out of my room, I saw 2 girls' corpses or the floor. My heart was pounding, I grabbed my baseball bat and saw Whiskers running away from the wall now. I saw that when I now looked back at my baseball bat it was broken in half. I dropped it, wondering what the hell was going on. I then turned around and saw the guy standing there, with a knife in hand, and then he just disappeared. I ran outside to the doctor, but I couldn't get the sound of screaming girls out of my head because of that Message. I must be having Hallucinations. I went to bed but I had NO sleep. When I woke up, I felt out of shape. I felt like I had to KILL that thing that was haunting me. I was really stressed out, I didn't know what was happening. When I woke up, the crack in my window was gone, the 2 girls' corpses were gone, everything seemed normal. Except that the message in my phone was still running. My phone batteries would only last a day, but it was still running on full battery, the time on my clock said 9:36 but on the phone it said 12:00. I tried to take it away to the dump or something, but everytime it did, it was always there again when I came back. I went to sleep for a few hours to try to take my mind off of it, but it was no use. I walked downstairs, I screamed when I saw blood on the walls, it spelt out a word. It said "SELL IT." I did not know what the demon was trying to say to me, I just want it to stop. I went to work and that telemarketer guy always came to me, while I was cleaning his mouth, I was too disturbed that I accidentally split open his tongue with the drill I was about to use. He screamed and got up. He must've thought I was trying to kill him because he got up, grabbed one of my tools and started chasing me. I could hear in the background, every phone in this building, still had a message, the exact message that was haunting me at my house. But the telemarketer was still chasing me, I whacked the tool out of his hand and he pulled out his gun. I put my hands up and when he was about to shoot, that mind controlled police officer came out of no where and shot the telemarketer and shot himself. I was shocked that the officer I killed came back to life. I was the only one working in the building today, so I didn't know what to do with the bodies. When I was about to go tell the cops, I heared a "BANG!" sound, and I looked back and the bodies were gone. I ran home. I am trying to figure this all out, but I have no luck. The message is still going and I took a picture of the wall with the blood, after, I looked at the picture I took. There was nothing there. I was shocked, what was happening, I was wondering if I was just hallucinating or what. I stared at the wall for a few minutes and I finally figured it out. The demon wants me to sell the phone to stop the spirit. There is a guy I know named Jermery Jones and I HATE him. He always pulls horrible pranks on me and I think it is time to get him back. I told him I was selling a new phone and he said he would take it and he would give me something back. I didn't care what he was going to give me, I just wanted the message out of my life. He came to my house, I told him if he notices anything strange, but he said no, he does not. I gave him the phone and took it out. I was wondering to myself, "why would he want to take it when it is already messaging?" But, I figured it out, I was just hallucinating the whole time, the message never actually existed. The Cop, The Telemarketer, The Girls and the Message. I decided I had enough and I went to bed, finally sleeping properly. When I woke up, I figured out the "SELL IT." wall came from. My mind thought the telemarketer was evil and in some weird way it came into my eye sight. I ran up back to my room, and the only thing that is still existing from my tragedy, is the necklace, in my room. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story